The Princess and the Mighty Dragon
by NaLu-4tw
Summary: (Cover art belongs to kkumri on tumblr) Princess Lucy Heartfilia is stuck in a tower due to her father's selfishness. She lives everyday waiting for someone to rescue her, preferably a prince. Perhaps she may get her wish for a chance to escape. I mean, why else would there be a dragon insisting on taking her on an adventure.


**The Princess and the Mighty Dragon **

_(Slight Fractured Fairy Tale of Rapunzel)_

**_/Cover art belongs to  fairy-mage on tumblr. (She gave me permission to make a fanfic based off of it)/_**

* * *

In a land far far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with mysteries. All kinds of people of different ages lived peacefully in the country, under their king's rule. King Jude Heartfilia was in charge of the country, and he took charge of it with strong dedication and peace.

However when it came to his daughter, he wasn't as caring. Princess Lucy was his 17 year old daughter he had with his late wife, Layla Heartfilia. He solemnly kept the princess hidden in a tower due to the fact that she looked very similar to his diseased wife. He couldn't bare looking at her without remembering Layla's face. And so he kept Lucy hidden in a tower, with only the intention to marry her off to a prince to continue the line of royalty.

Lucy had lived in the depressing tower, for 10 long years. That was also how long it has been since she's seen her father. She'd receive meals from a servant three times a day. There was a restroom attached to her room, so that part was luckily taken care off. The only entertainment she had was the library her father unwillingly allowed her to have. The contents in each book were the only source she had connected to the outside, minus occasionally seeing the food servant.

Well, there actually was one more thing that connected her to the real world, and that was the window she had in her tower. Sometimes, she'd spend hours gazing outside imagining if what occurred in stories she's read were true, and even coming up with fantasies.

One day, the princess was gazing out the window doing the very exact thing. She watched the wind rustle through the tree branches and imagined fairies dancing through them chasing each other.

"If only I'd be able to dance with them.." The blonde sighed, leaning against the window sill.

Lucy gently eased away from the window to walk around the room. Naturally, she had to pick up her long hair to prevent it from dragging behind her.

Due to the fact of her being held in the tower, she hadn't received a haircut in a decade. Her golden locks touched the ground behind and always slowly followed her if she walked. She gradually scooped her hair all up and held it in her arms.

"If only this stupid tower was smaller, then I'd probably be able to even use my hair to escape." The princess spoke as she waltzed to her bed and plopped down on it.

A soft door click was suddenly heard, causing her to tilt her head to view the guest. An orange haired man walked in, glancing at the girl. His arms held a silver platter filled with a sandwich, bowl of fruit, and a kettle of tea with a matching teacup.

"Now why would you want to escape, Princess? You'd be leaving all of us behind." The man spoke setting the tray upon her vanity.

Lucy looked up at him. "Oh you know what I mean, Loke." She gracefully moved her pink gown out of the way, so he could sit beside her on the bed.

"You know your father is doing this for your safety, Princess." Loke spoke to her, gently smiling.

"Safe from what? Socializing?"

"Princess..."

"Yah, yah I know what your going to say." The blonde said sitting up.

"Okay then, since you know what I'm going to say then, I'll go ahead and let you go so you can eat." The man smirked at her, as he stood up and left towards the door.

"Take care, Princess."

"I'll try. Thanks Loke, see you tonight at dinner."

With that said, he slipped out the door and went down the steps to the big iron gate at the bottom of the building. However that gate could only open for him. After he left through it, all 99 locks locked behind him, leaving the princess secure in the tower.

Lucy simply grabbed the platter and situated it in front of her. She eventually began tearing off small pieces of her small sandwich and plopped them into her mouth.

She always received balanced meals that were fresh and delicious. The teen would always fuss about the fact that she could be supplied with nutritious food and fancy gowns, but she wasn't even allowed to see her own father nor get a decent haircut.

"Is that turkey and cheese?" A voice called out in the distance.

"Yes, and it's actually pretty good." The princess said, chewing the rest of her bite.

Suddenly she realized an actual person had spoke to her, and not only that, but she was obviously the only one who lived in the tower.

Her eyes immediately darted around the room to see who spoke. Upon seeing nobody, she sighed in relief.

"I must be imagining things..." She sighed in relief, continuing to eat her food.

"Can I have some?" The mystery voice spoke again. This time Lucy instantly looked up.

There, right in front of her stood someone looking down at her. Actually, she wasn't even sure if he could be considered a person.

The "thing" looked sort of like a boy, but from the waist down he clearly didn't. He had a normal face that held an adorable smirk and onyx-green eyes. His body was tan and very human-like, but his legs were the real problem.

Instead of human legs, he had dragon-like ones that were made out of shiny red scales. The texture looked rough, yet smooth. Not only were his legs full of scales, but he also supported a similar lizard tail. Not to mention his wings that sprouted from his back were the same exact texture.

"Who are you?" Lucy gasped.

"Oh, my name is Natsu Dragneel, the dragon." He spoke to her, grinning like an idiot. Now Lucy had obviously read stories about dragons. They were supposedly mythical creatures who captured princess, which usually resulted in princes having to slay them in order to save the woman.

"W-what!?" She stuttered.

"Yah, now do you think I can have some of your sandwich?" He asked calmly.

Lucy was just absolutely stunned by the boy. How could he be so calm? He practically barged in her room, announced he's a dragon, and now he wants her lunch?

In response, she reluctantly laid the bread on the tray and pushed it gently towards him. Natsu grabbed it, and swallowed it down.

"Thanks for the meal." He spoke, after burping. The princess continued staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you here?" She inquired, in attempt to sound brave.

"Oh, I'd heard about a princess being held in a tower for 10 years and I wanted to see if it was true."

"Yes, it's true..." The teen girl spoke.

"Oh, cool! So has it been fun?" The dragon exclaimed excitedly.

"No, it's horrible. I don't get to see anyone, but the food servant, who happens to be my only friend. I'm not even aware of any family members I may or may not have." Natsu gently tilted his head in confusion at her comment. He slowly pondered about the girl's predicament.

"Why don't you just leave then?" He finally asked.

"If I could, I would have already. I hate it here..." Lucy sighed, no longer shocked due to the dragon.

"Then you can come with me, and we can go on adventures together!" The boy said cheering.

"What!?"

"Yah, you can come with me and we can explore the world together."

"I-I need to think about this." She stuttered, once again in surprise..

"Well do you want to be kept in this tower still?" He asked starting walk towards the window.

"No, but what if-"

"Don't worry too much, Princess. Let's just go and escape already." Natsu started to lean out the window.

"My name is Lucy, not just 'Princess.'" The blonde retorted.

"Well hurry up Luigi."

"It's, 'Lucy!'" She said a little irritated, as she walked over to the dragon.

Of course, she wanted to escape and man did she want to. She would absolutely jump at the chance to leave that old boring tower, but the fact that he was a dragon made her doubt her decision to leave. However, she knew she may never have a chance like that again, so she was going to take it.

"Okay, but first things first, you need to get rid of some of this hair. It's too long, and it may endanger us on our travel."

"What do you-" Before she could finish her sentence, he swiped his claws over her hair and more than three quarters of her hair came tumbling down her shoulders.

"What did you do!?" Lucy exclaimed in panic.

"I just cut some of your hair off." He shrugged.

"But why!?"

The girl ran her fingers over her remaining hair. It barely went to her mid back now.

"Okay, no we can go." The pink haired boy, situated his arms around her waist securely.

"Hold on, wait a min-"

He instantly pulled her out of the window, causing the both of them to begin falling.

Her natural instinct was to scream, so of course she did. Thankfully, he spread his wings right before they reached the ground. "Calm down Lucy, we're safe." He chuckled.

"You idiot! We could have died!" The princess yelled at him.

"But we didn't. Now c'mon, it's time for us to go on an adventure!"

From there, they soared into the night onto their new adventure. Now Lucy had learned a new lesson, even if she was expecting a prince to save her she got something better instead, a new dragon companion. And that's all she could ever ask for. Because sometimes, what you need isn't always what you want, but in the end it may just be better.

* * *

**This was actually a school assignment for my English class, but I wanted to share it. Lol, shoutout to NIchiki for reading it before hand and telling me to go to a different line when I inserted my dialogue. I may do more Fractured Fairy Tale Tails, but who knows. **


End file.
